


【悲惨世界ERE】阿拉克萨哥拉的火

by Jounyeats



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jounyeats/pseuds/Jounyeats
Summary: “Erbarme dich, Mein Gott, 求你怜悯！我的神！um meiner Zähren willen! 请看重我的泪水！”格朗泰尔在人生中，一路奔向前去，他永远在追。“等一等”，他喊，“等一等”。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 7





	【悲惨世界ERE】阿拉克萨哥拉的火

1、第一场戏

其总回忆其哲学课的某一堂，学艺术的也必须和哲学挂钩，柏拉图或希波克拉底的美学，诗人，诗人的作品，什么让他们成为了诗人。往前推是讲，神性借他们的笔来书写，人从来就没有真正攀登过巴别塔，只在等着神怜悯。他想起那堂课上老师讲，一位可怜的阿拉克萨哥拉，被判放逐出雅典城。并未多讲，只是草草带过，与其他名哲相比，阿拉克萨哥拉在后人传唱的篇幅中只占了那么少的一节。

格朗泰尔提笔写下，Αναξαγόρας，在那本哲学史的第一页。

许多念头来的并无缘由，人研究2000年，至今不知为何做梦。他不过是雕塑系的锤子一把，钉子一颗，但梦仍然如约光临。阿拉克萨哥拉不信神，他是个无神论者，格朗泰尔同理，除狄俄尼索斯之外，他不信世上可以有任何人的责任是将他救出苦海。演戏的人通常对世界有着自己的看法，大到如何看待社会，小到如何看待一颗螺丝钉，全部都要融入进舞台上的一举一动中去，这才算得上是还原世界的真实。

那晚大梦前，他排毕业大戏，爱潘妮做导演，剧本是热安。他们折腾近一月有余，从服装到道具，灯光，舞台，面面俱到，全都不能出错。热安则抓着弗以伊修改他的剧本，草稿上来回都是横线，这块不够好，那块过于拖沓。而格朗泰尔，他除去排练，就是在剧场后台搜寻一个不会引发烟雾报警器的点，藏酒瓶和香烟。若多买了点剧票抽不起棕高卢人，就换成白色万宝路，总能活下去。

“我们再来一次第二幕第三场。”他听见古费拉克在喊，匆忙跳进舞台一侧准备候场。尽管来回转换躯壳致人疲惫不堪，但显然这群艺术人都乐在其中。格朗泰尔最爱热安的一点是，他的剧本非常浪漫，却从不莫名其妙。 **“我们掩上门，不见人，象偷啖天庭禁果，饱尝爱的滋味，欢度美好光阴。”[1]**这样的台词看起来像诗，但念起来并不拗口。格朗泰尔，丑角转成了主角，他牵着女主角的手，眼神中含着一点模糊不清的笑意。“格朗泰尔，真不错！”这出戏首次排练之后所有人都鼓起掌，爱潘妮的掌声几乎夺门而出。

他们开始排了，格朗泰尔走上去，他很快就变成一个演员。在舞台上，他这时不太像是他自己，披上了一层外衣——关于热安笔下那个角色，一个不知道自己在为什么而战斗的战士。他所有的举动，他与女友的对话。

**“我们的生命，是的。我们的未来。我们在期待中生活过，我在期待中爱过你。我期待着战争的结束，我期待着那一天：我们可以在大庭广众之中结婚。每晚我都等待着你；如今我没有未来了，我只等待着死，我独个儿死去。”**

格朗泰尔握住那女孩子的手。

**“你这样做是徒然的；我们是连在一起的。他们对你所干的一切，同时是对我们俩干的；离你而去的痛苦，也是我的痛苦，它等待着你，如果你到我的怀抱里来，它就成了我们的痛苦。我心爱的，相信我吧，我们可以说咱们两个字，咱们会成为一对，即使是你的死亡，咱们也共同承受。如果你能重新涌出一滴眼泪。”[2]**

他挤出一滴眼泪来，另外一个演员尚在酝酿，格朗泰尔抢先哭出来，他们此时便身处在牢笼里。四处都是死亡的呼唤，魔王抱着这可怜儿，走进密林里去，尽管他尚不愿离开，但每个在革命中的人都得离开。

他们为他鼓掌，为他们鼓掌，幕布落下，演员在红布前鞠躬。格朗泰尔朝着满员的座位，深深鞠一躬。

冉阿让为他颁发优秀学生奖章，“你会成为一个好演员。”他们都这样说。

2、第五场戏

做专访时他已是一个成熟演员，格朗泰尔的名头现在响彻电影节，一个新人演员，却成熟得令人讶异。他是影节新秀，在冲影帝的那部电影里扮演一个年轻老师，他教绘画，与自己的女学生有染。一男学生知晓此事，他写长信予他，装成是一位爱慕者，勾得老师心神不宁。男生在信中写，“你不知道我，我对你来说不过是个陌生人，我默默无闻，胆怯地，却又如此爱你。”他们从实体信箱，到Email，他们约着去同一片海滩，不同时间，拾取另一人藏起来的瓶。一日，学生前去，他抓着告发信，打算当面对峙。发现瓶就在石头上，老师沉入海底，还有一卷旧磁带。“O große Lieb*”[3]，谁也不知如何孕育爱，培养爱，爱只悄悄到来。

格朗泰尔上台时，有记者采访他，说，“你怎样看待这个角色？”格朗泰尔直言这与他本人有些相似，他平日里喜欢在窗台边绘画，喝得有点多时会唱歌。“与我最为相似的是，当我沉入海底时，我想在水压下跳舞。”然后他补充，但是片子并没有拍老师在海底跳舞。大家都笑起来，第二天标题便是——新兴男主格朗泰尔想要在下部戏中展现水下舞姿。

这年他开始见到安灼拉，在梦里，安灼拉从不出现在现实生活中，只是格朗泰尔所拍摄的每一部戏，他都能从其中找到安灼拉的人影。不在剧本里，却担任他的重要角色。在男学生与老师那部电影中，当男老师步入海中，演员格朗泰尔在海底下看见一人影。他看不清脸庞，也未在之前的生活中认识这个人。但他却不是受控制地前奔，以至于差点溺毙，人影推着他往上走去，在他耳边自我介绍，“安灼拉”。了然了，他了然了，安灼拉。安灼拉把他托出海面，格朗泰尔长吸一口气。

他一句话都讲不出来，只在岸上呆坐，众人当他之前未有这种体验，或是还不能从角色中出来，助理递给他一块毛毯。格朗泰尔去他包里摸手机，当代人记录事件的方式，但人影早已不在。于是他向海里狂奔，“等等，等等！”此时大助还未收麦，这些声音合着海浪一起被完整纪录下来，被导演用进花絮里，格朗泰尔踩在沙滩上，气喘吁吁，他踏进海里一步，二步，三步，最后海水没至他的肩膀。

“等等！”他站在海中说，可他不知道追向哪边。

此后这个人影时常出现，格朗泰尔又演新电影，他总要向前发展，作为演员，这样是正道，一部部剧丢进他工作邮箱。助理桌上的剧本堆了老高，需要他亲自去挑。做法国演员有一个好处就是，即使你拍艺术片也能吃饱饭，只要你足够艺术，足够令观众满意，他们即使不在影院中发笑也会给演员高分，赠一张电影票，救回一位演员的艺术人生。

这次他演一个劳改犯，因为意识不够道德（在那个年代下），他被关进监狱里去。一个导演要来拍他们监狱工人的干工状况，发现他们竟然罢工，遂气愤离开。在这个工厂里，居然奇迹一般地成立了家庭，格朗泰尔所饰演角色的工友，在里面居然有一个家庭。在这个架空一般的历史世界中，他瞧着他们相爱，有时下工吃饭时他们开这位工友的玩笑，“他们要我信真理，我已经找到我的真理了，瞧，我的老婆。[4]”

下戏之后，格朗泰尔继续琢磨角色，往场地的边上走，为了这出剧，他们搭了一排的活动板房，还原这群人的生活样貌。他走到他饰演角色所居住的的那间房子前，安灼拉站在楼上，连着梯子的阳台，他急冲冲往上追，梯子在踩踏下发出刺耳的声响。他冲至顶上，与安灼拉撞了一个对面，“我见过你！”这新晋的，小有名气的演员压低声线去讲，“我见过你，那天在海里，一位金色头发的神明。”

他们聊了一会，安灼拉不像是这个时代的人，却又完全和这片区域融为一体。他们聊丹东的多面新闻，有些书上说他是个勇敢的中产阶级革命者，有些书却讲“他仍然为旧王室做护照，助他们出城”。那栋房子为了逼真，而被道具组撒了许多灰，墙面斑驳不堪，露出木头内里的纹路，但安灼拉也不嫌脏，他靠在墙上。

“如果一个创作者创作出了一个人物，他就必然要接受其他人对他笔下人物的再修饰。而人类就像是上帝产物，上帝造出人，人们自己再造其他神，神回过来，用笔写出与原来迥然不同的故事。”

格朗泰尔问他，“那如果你是这种人物，会觉得不甘心吗？”被人随意涂抹，被人另加诠释，就像丹东，当他死后，这些学者似乎要把他的每一块时光都挖个透。

“我能接受。”

格朗泰尔笑起来，“那我也要学习这一点，坦然接受。”

3、第十二场戏

那一年他二十七岁，受古费拉克的盛情邀约，开始尝试潜水。一开始是带着全套装备和氧气瓶，走到海洋底下。后愈走愈远，走入自由潜的深坑。自由潜最重要的不是憋气，而是放轻松，让身日和海水贴为一体，缓慢地沉下，并缓慢地升起，像是一出幻觉。为了自由潜，他甚至尝试着戒了一段时间的酒和烟，只为了熟练掌握法兰佐。

下了戏的休息时间，他开始反过来去邀请古费拉克，古费拉克又带上公白飞与热安。在去程的飞机上，他们开始闲聊。古费拉克说，“Advance Buoyancy Control[5]*，ABC”，他顿了顿，“恭喜格朗泰尔进入潜水殿堂的第一道大门，让我们为这个小组织干杯。”

“那么我们这个小组织应该叫做什么呢？”格朗泰尔问。

“ABC吧。”公白飞突然开口，“控制你自己，接受你自己，然后去往平静的地方，欢迎加入ABC。”

格朗泰尔欣然加入，成为ABC的一员，并与他握手。我们把偶然称之为巧合，是为了给它多增添一点幸运色彩，因为这种巧合给人以一种快乐的观感。并不是所有事情都是痛苦不堪，总还有点希望可供人遐想。他的希望是再见到安灼拉，如果受这慈悲，多点幸运。而继续上次的谈话，他后知后觉般地反应过来安灼拉确实是个纸上人物，在他说完那句话之后，安灼拉挥挥手不见。他前去求爱潘妮助他一臂之力，在图书馆中找一个这样的人出来。

爱潘妮骂他简直是发了癫，书籍浩如烟海，他那一番形容词与希腊神话并无二异，一位金发的五官被雕刻了的男子。如果你去艺术班，告诉学生们艺术有男性实体，十有八九他们要这样画出来。“这他妈是一场长时战役，亲爱的格朗泰尔，如果你还有点聪明，不要这样折腾图书馆，和我。”但格朗泰尔不听，于是他就这样把战役打下去。

此时他们将要下潜，在科隆的海里，峭壁缓慢地划开所有苦难的外壳。你潜下去，发现自己与这些海岩贴合在一起，如两颗心黏合。这时一些血脉发现旧时归属，一个人出生在家乡，之后沿着家乡往远处走，找寻祖先的痕迹，地面，最后到海中，是为一种远根。远根比近根更有着更强烈的吸引力，抓着每一个旅人沿着这条路而去，随着错落的根节盘旋而下，落入远根的怀抱里。

格朗泰尔潜入，坐在那片沙地上，他想，我终于获得自由。

在不需要空气的那段时间里，教练教导，要想开心的事情，让思维自由飘散而去。他想起在图书馆那场长时战争中，曾翻到过一个故事，一个德国的神话故事，名叫温蒂妮。温蒂妮在水下，遇到爱便获得灵魂，当爱远走，她必须杀死曾经的爱人，回到水中。他向上看，阳光透下来，他没见着温蒂妮，只见着一位安灼拉。于是他随着安灼拉的步伐上升，海底愈来愈远，而天则愈来愈近，他看见安灼拉伸出一只手，他也伸出手，是古费拉克拉他出海平面。

格朗泰尔坐在艇上回神，古费拉克沉一口气，他漂浮在水中，攀着小救生艇边缘，朝另外同伴大喊，“各位！我们必须大胆！再大胆！然后法国就得救了！*”[6]公白飞对此展示的回复是往另一边游去，单给其留下一个充分证明自己态度的背影。而格朗泰尔显然要公白飞配合得多，他倒还能挥两下手，潜水衣包裹着他手臂，足像鲨鱼鳍。“祝法国得救！”

他小声呢喃着，在船边的阴影处，这时没人听见他的祈祷，他祈祷得救，祈祷抓住安灼拉伸出的那只手。“祝格朗泰尔得救，”他从云层中跌落，跌至一只鲸鱼的背上，一位醉鬼伸开四肢接受洗礼。他便如最初那样，坚定而有力地，被这只鲸鱼拽出这片远根的温柔乡。

4、第二十五场

他进入三十岁，事业逐渐不再火箭般攀升，而是慢了下来。为了更好的生活，他逐渐要接更多商业化元素叠加的戏。在这种戏里，格朗泰尔通常做不了一位主角，因为他从不算得上是帅气。但这也无所谓，他不太在乎这个，或者是说，他已经学会了让自己假装不在乎这个。他已熟练掌握一种技能，便是以过来人的方式告诉那些年轻人，如何在奔腾而来的潮流中接着自己的一块板，就像一个真正的前辈那样。

他的战争大业获得了一个不错的中局，弗以伊打电话给他，告诉他说，他交流，碰见一卷残本。似乎是作者已经去世，由于并没有出版，而书卷四散开来。他只收集到前面那一部分，没有一个完整的结尾，“但是，但是，”弗以伊语调高昂，“你总归能知道安灼拉从哪里来。”格朗泰尔便去迎接他，陈年的酒，一袋子红肠，又加甜食。

弗以伊说，希望你能快乐一点，因为你造了神，而今天，你摸到了他的脚，你亲吻他如亲吻造世主。从受苦难的十字架上，格朗泰尔把自己的灵魂从放下来，他早知这不能飞升，只是徒劳无功地自找烦恼，可他偏偏喜爱这份烦恼。

回到家中，这正好抵在他两部片子的中间，有着完全由他支配的自主时间，坐下来，泛黄书页经手摩挲会作响。在这本小说里，安灼拉是位学生运动的领导人，他带领学生组织上街去建立街垒，当他与军队面对面时，如罗伯斯庇尔。其少有的特性，敏锐的先见，那种从不隐在皮囊下，而是明明白白显现在面上的冷静与胆量。

他从不惧怕死亡，甚至可以这么说，他早就做好了坦然赴死的准备，一颗启明星是这么工作的，绕着地球每日不知疲倦地公转，而本身又在学习着自传，那令人讶异的大公无私的态度，完全是一个新时代的代表。众人自发聚在他身边，簇拥着他，要欺哄人民的人消失殆尽，他们所追求的就是这么些东西。

故事讲到一半，因书只有半卷，格朗泰尔倒一杯朗姆，又小心翼翼不让任何一滴酒落到书页上。他喝酒不太在乎数量，仅仅在乎那个瞬间的所要发生的感受，享受一种紧迫落入喉口的严重性，下落时逐渐变成一滴安灼拉口中声称“平等”的水。格朗泰尔心下明了，他托我出海，仿佛海水是致我晕眩的酒。可我不是狄俄尼索斯，凡人一个，他怕我死去，但他并不是爱我，他只是不忍心有人这样死在他面前，所以他救我，像一位英雄表现出常见的垂怜。

你看，这就是安灼拉，你瞧瞧，你瞧瞧。

他把酒喝完，我多爱他。

诚然，作为一个艺术家，有着这种不切实际的幻想并不算得上是顶天大事。任你随便去抓个做艺术的出来问，他们都在心里偷偷藏了缪斯的影子。格朗泰尔频繁地在戏中见到安灼拉，有一次他们又翻拍当代版的《大鼻子情圣》，格朗泰尔当仁不让地夺下大鼻子丑人桂冠。“谢谢诸位，我这就前来领取我的奖杯。”

演这出戏时安灼拉不在戏上出现，有时只是在台后，这出戏置景相对来说很深，在不需要格朗泰尔的时候，尽管这些时候很少，他都会走到后景去候场。而安灼拉就站在那，手拿一本书，或是在本子上写些什么。随后他往前走，走到前台消失不见，而格朗泰尔也跟着走去，走上台，出场，他的大鼻子紧紧贴合住原来的鼻子，显得有些滑稽。有几滴汗从脖颈滑落，一个痴情的丑人，一位喋喋不休的才子，如此羞怯地站在高台下，在花丛中隐藏自己的脸。高台上的女人问他，他回答。

**“我只是个影儿，您只是一点光。您不知道这一刻对我是多么的宝贵！假如以往我有时能说会道。*[7]”**

他想起安灼拉让他不要那样喝酒，他高声反驳，“让我喝啊，让我大醉，让我在梦里去见你。他们都在演爱情的盛宴，我是乞丐般的拉撒路，并不会受到眷顾，除酒神之外我一无所有，也不尽所信。”安灼拉把剧本塞到他手里，说，“你被艺术眷顾。”如果画一幅，数幅那样愚蠢的画也叫眷顾，出演与自己完全不相似的人物也是眷顾，那好吧，格朗泰尔被艺术眷顾，又对瓶中酒施以眷顾。

“那你呢，那您呢？”他问安灼拉，“您被什么眷顾呢？”他喝大了，口齿不太灵便了，连安灼拉的声音都恍惚，要靠手去定位。“您告诉我吧，我要去哪里找您，我要去哪里见您？”

他收不到回答，自然是不会有回答的，那半卷书里的安灼拉更不会出来回复他，而他面前的安灼拉只是端坐着，十足是一幅画的样式。他端详他，端详醉鬼与艺术家短暂而又可悲的生命，从月亮上摘下这封情信，说里面描绘了他的眼睛，要赠予他梦中人。

“自由，”格朗泰尔自问自答，“自由眷顾您，在砖墙上。”

5、第三十六场

他约爱潘妮喝酒，为庆祝他又获一奖，一只咆哮的雄狮。在他的台子前，他把冰块丢进酒里，溅起来一点到手指上，他舔掉。真真是酒鬼作风，讨来爱潘妮一个白眼。爱潘妮最近有恋爱，她不再追从前他们隔壁音乐学院那位马吕斯，“他都结婚了，我他妈还惦记着干嘛，我没有这种癖好，也没有这种习惯。”于是顺理成章，他们讨论起爱情这回事。

爱潘妮也没从格朗泰尔这得出过那个问题的回答，大家都有梦中缪斯，但大家不会和梦中缪斯做爱。惟格朗泰尔一人持续性地在舞台上发梦，在摄影机里发梦，他总能通过他不同角色的眼睛，见到同一个金发声音。等等我，等等，他从没真正让安灼拉停下脚步。但他那种爱过分热忱了，以至于朋友看了都琢磨出了甜蜜下的苦涩。

“你为什么爱他呢？”

格朗泰尔停下来，爱潘妮看着他笑了起来，那种笑与他之前醉醺醺时对世界有所防备的笑不一样。“爱潘妮，爱潘妮。”格朗泰尔叫她的名字，一个酒鬼，口齿不灵便，“你还记得我们的毕业大戏吗？”

爱潘妮回他，“我记得，那天晚上大家又哭又笑，像群疯子。”格朗泰尔点点头，对她这个评价显然十分满意。

**“你呆在原地，别作声。他们来啦。轮到我了，我该抓紧时间，否则就来不及收场了。听着！要是你不来，我们会象牲口一样受罪，而不知为什么。可是你在这儿，如今发生的一切便会有个意义。我们将战斗。不仅仅为你，也为所有的战友。我们的战役失败了，然而我们也许能挽回面子。我原先以为完全成了废物，但是现在我看到自己对某些事业还是必需的；只要有点儿运气，我也许能对自己说，我不是死的毫无意义。”**

他毫不停顿地，一鼓作气把这段独白背出来，十几年过去，一个少年可以有很大变化，但他仍然记得某些事。从无意义，到有意义，从一个茫然失措的寻找者，变成一个一往无前的追求者。那就是他的全部人生价值，在舞台上，在摄影机里，他总在扮演别人，一个与他自己完全不一样的人，又或是，那些角色在扮演格朗泰尔。他们共用一个身体，他们不停叙述着这世界角落中的奇观，他们分享，在那层皮囊下。

“你为什么那么爱他，一个一面之缘，将你从海里托举出来的人影，你没有见过他私底下的样貌。但你爱了他这么多年，为什么？”爱潘妮又问。

他说，究其原因，我是个自私的人。事实上，少有人大公无私，少有人把对世界的爱置于顶端。我们总想要着去拯救自己，或者是我们爱的那个人，但全然不顾爱人爱己，实在太少。如果他不爱我是因为我的自私，那么我如此爱他便是因为他的无私。他爱那些与他本来不相关的东西，对那些事物施加一切真心，爱那种永远无法被预言真正描述的思想，这种爱比宣言更恒久。

“从前我没有信仰，小时候与父母前去礼拜，大家朗读《哥林多》，那至暂至轻的苦难，最后变成永远的光环。[8]那么，就在此时，我接受洗礼，成为一个教徒。”

这景象从那片海里发生改变，格朗泰尔无数次见着自己的影子追逐安灼拉，仿佛从很多年前就开始这样，他的影子不停往前追。追马车，马车上一位金发的太阳神，总在人间有种多种化身。于是他追上太阳神的车架，金色车轮下留下一点太阳的踪迹。

“我老了，我老了，你永生不死，可我终将在这凡世中缓慢朽烂，衰退，变成一堆骸骨。阿波罗，请怜悯这提托诺斯。”

她听见他说，他喝醉了，没办法狂奔，于是倒在沙发里说这句话，好似祈祷，又像是告解。“我只是爱着那个追着他的我自己。”

6、第四十四场

他年近四十，到了回剧场的时日。这时，格朗泰尔基本完成了世俗的生活自由，他有了车子和房子，未结婚，也没有儿女，单凭一个人在世上过痛快日子。格朗泰尔喜欢这样的日子，掐着点痛苦地去健身房，回来舒爽地畅饮，健身房如一出赎罪的铁券，他仍然在寻找下半本书，看看安灼拉之后的情形。

爱潘妮他们其实找到了残本，但他们不忍心把结局告诉他，安灼拉死了，这个消息在除了格朗泰尔之外的ABC小组成员内传播。大家仿佛很早就知道这个事实，所有人都点头，“啊，是的，他确实得死掉。没错。”好像很少见到不死去的革命者，尤其他那么年轻，学生更容易死。他们趁着格朗泰尔排戏时聚在一起吃了一顿饭，讨论如何解决这个问题，这半本残卷。

公白飞说，我提议是，假装这本残卷未出现过。倒不是剥夺他的知情权，而是，我们没有必要给他这份痛苦，他年已四十，闲下来整日喝酒作画，他很快活，就让他这么快活。

“啊，有道理，我们就像是治安管理委的朋友们*[9]，一致裁定逮捕街头事变的嫌疑人。”热安说，“但他知道结局一定会痛苦吗？也许只是会低头喝闷酒，但我们还是拒绝让他知晓。或者我们换个说法，留个悬念，一处留白，他不知道安灼拉葬身在了石块之下，就让他去追他，就让他追一处泡沫。”

爱潘妮说，“可是谁又不是泡沫呢。”

她叹口气，“我只是觉得提托诺斯太苦了。”

于是他们达成协议，谁都不提这件事，让它过去。

格朗泰尔这次演的一出剧是他与热安一起写的剧本，他开始写他所想，这时安灼拉已经很少在他所饰演的剧中出现。众人以为他渐渐走出缪斯的宫殿，逐步搭建属于自己的居所。“人生嘛，人生就是这样的，远了就会近，而近了就会远一些。”格朗泰尔说，他也把这句写进了台词里。大家想要的愈多，则会愈不满足，所以要远一些。

开场首演结束后，他站在幕前鞠躬，这段时间，他一直没见到安灼拉，也许波雅思[10]终究不存在，人只是徒劳地在抗争，谁也触不到顶。他抽烟，饮酒，在舞台上尽情展示他作为演员的这一生，一出关于他自己的独幕戏。观众乐于看别人剖析自己，总比剖析他们好，这还是更有趣一些的。

“谢谢你们来观看，谢谢大家。”格朗泰尔两三次返场，退回幕后看着大家走远。还记得那本哲学书吗，阿拉克萨哥拉说，万物都包含火，火要更为热些，干些。万物，只要你剥开他的内核，都有那一团熊熊燃烧的东西。

格朗泰尔剥开人群，看到一抹金发，金发的主人坐得靠后，隐在人群之中。“等等！”他冲上前去，他开始奔跑。

他在伊奥尼亚的海边，透过二十年的车轮，看见一团火。

“等等我！”他说。

Free Talk：

是给赤老师本子的赠文，赤老师说写点东西，但不要写多。本来是想化用《千年女优》的背景，但写着写着又逐渐跑偏出去。格朗泰尔和安灼拉这一对好像一直对我来说是不一样的东西，可能是因为LM的背景本身可以承载很多东西，然后每一段时间写出来的东西都不一样，似乎每一段时间看到的他们都不一样。真好，就像一种成长，在痛苦的过程中缓慢向上拔一节脊椎。谈回写作的背景，除去电影之外，就是最近在看的周叔河先生。说他曾写信给周作人，周作人也回了他，引用埃利斯一段话。“在道德的世界上，我们自己是那光明使者，那宇宙的顺程即实现在我们身上。在一个短时间内，如我们愿意，我们可以用了光明去照我们路程的周围的黑暗。正如古代火炬竞走-——这在路克勒丢思看来似是一切生活的象征里一样，我们手里持炬，沿着道路奔向前去。不久就要有人从后面来，追上我们。我们所有的技巧，便在怎样的将那光明固定的火炬递在他的手内，我们自己就隐没到黑暗里去。”愿大家能追上光明，或传一份光明，再心甘情愿与黑暗作伴。

[1] 《悲惨世界》——雨果

[2] 《死无葬身之处》——萨特

[3] 《马太受难曲》7：众赞歌

[4] 门泽尔《失翼灵雀》“我们一定会找到真理。”“我娶的就是真理。”

[5] 技潜组织PSAI的一门课程

[6] “要征服他们，诸位，我们必须大胆！再大胆，老是大胆，法国就得救了！”——丹东于议会

[7] 《大鼻子情圣》第七场

[8] 哥林多后书 4:17“我们这至暂至轻的苦楚，要为我们成就极重无比、永远的荣耀。”

[9] 1793年法国公安委员会和治安管理委之间的争端

[10] Poyais，Gregor MacGregor编造出来的乌托邦岛，众人交了钱前去最美好的地方，却发现一片荒芜。


End file.
